1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to detecting and characterizing proteins and more specifically to detecting and characterizing short-lived proteins.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of the entire human genome sequence will revolutionize the way biology and medicine will be explored in the next century and beyond. However, the next big challenge is the development of technologies for the comprehensive analysis of gene expression and the interpretation of the functionality of individual genes and their gene products in the human genome.
A gene is genetic information (i.e., DNA or RNA) that encodes a protein. Proteins, the expression product of genes, have different biological functions within a cell. For example, proteins may act as enzymes, interact with DNA or protein, contribute to the cellular skeleton or possess some other function.
Unfortunately, it is difficult to predict the function of most gene products directly from their gene sequences. As a result, characterization of the biological function of any individual gene product, its association with disease and its pharmaceutical applications are all problems that need to be addressed even after a gene is identified.
One post-genomics field, proteomics, is attempting to bridge the knowledge gap between gene sequences and their biological functions. However, the difficulties facing proteomics are multifaceted. Unlike genes that comprise only four nucleotides and a relatively simple double helical structure, proteins are polymers that comprise different combinations of twenty different amino acids. The amino acid sequence of a protein affects the structure of the protein and hence its function. Some proteins also undergo post-translational modifications that affect their structure and biological activity.
The way in which a protein is expressed also affects the role that the protein plays within a cell. A protein may be expressed or not expressed in response to different conditions, in response to the presence of different agents, and at different levels. Where a protein is expressed within a cell and where the protein is transported after expression also impact the protein's function.
The degradation rate of a protein both affects and evidences its role within a cell. For example, short-lived proteins, i.e., proteins with a short half life, are believed to be very important proteins in cells. It has been commented that the most important proteins will be shown to be short-lived and that most short-lived proteins will be shown to be important.
Examples of proteins that have already been shown to be short-lived include tumor suppressor p53, oncoprotein myc, cyclins, signaling protein IκB, and key biosynthetic enzymes such as ornithine decarboxylase. Their rapid turnover makes it possible for their cellular level to change promptly when synthesis is increased or reduced. Schimke, R. T. (1973) Control of enzyme levels in mammalian tissues. Advanced Enzymology, 37, 135-187.
It is believed that many proteins that turn over rapidly within cells have regulatory roles. For example, transcription factors, cell cycle regulators and metabolic enzymes are all believed to be relatively short-lived proteins.
Identifying whether a given protein is short-lived is very useful toward identifying the protein's role within the cell. Unfortunately however, analysis of whether a given protein is short-lived is currently time-consuming and labor-intensive. The most definitive form of analysis requires pulse-chase labeling cells and immunoprecipitating extracts. In vitro assay of degradation is simpler than in vivo analysis, but an in vitro assay system is difficult to establish and may not fully mimic the degradation of proteins in cells.
Identifying which proteins among all the proteins expressed by a cell are short-lived is highly desirable since it may serve to identify which proteins are the more important proteins to study. However, genome-wide functional screening and systemic. Characterization of cellular short-lived proteins is more complicated than analyzing the lifetime of a single known protein. Identification of short-lived proteins is more difficult because they are degraded more rapidly and tend to be present in lower quantities within the cell. Short-lived proteins are thus harder to detect, isolate and characterize. A need currently exists for a technology that allows for high throughput screening of whether proteins are short-lived.